


Позволь мне быть твоим светом в окошке

by alba_longa



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba_longa/pseuds/alba_longa
Summary: Не то чтобы она желала, чтобы ничего не было — честно говоря, по большей части она была рада, что Номи не приходится проходить сквозь это в одиночку — ей просто хотелось ощутить самой, каково Номи, когда семеро других людей появляются и исчезают из ее жизни, и почувствовать то, что она чувствует.





	Позволь мне быть твоим светом в окошке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [let me be (your favourite star on the best night)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173630) by [socallmedaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/socallmedaisy/pseuds/socallmedaisy). 



> Бета Ksandria

В баре было слишком темно и слишком шумно, зато рука Номи согревала ее бедро. Ожидая, пока бармен их заметит, Аманита прижалась к Номи, засунув пальцы под край ее футболки на спине.

— Ну давай же, — пробормотала Аманита. Бармен посмотрела на женщину, стоявшую рядом с Номи и Аманитой, словно они были невидимыми, и обратилась к той, спрашивая заказ.

— Эй, мы пришли раньше!

Бармен проигнорировала возмущенный возглас, и Номи предупреждающе стиснула лежавшую на бедре Аманиты руку.

— Мы можем начать целоваться, — пробормотала Номи ей на ухо, и Аманита ухмыльнулась в ответ, — это привлечет ее внимание.

Аманита вздрогнула, когда губы Номи коснулись уха.

— Попридержи эту мысль, дорогая, — сказала она, пытаясь перегнуться через стойку, — пока мы не получим долбаную выпивку.

Последнюю фразу она произнесла громче, потому что бармен вернулась с напитками и взяла у той женщины деньги.

— Тебе придется подождать, милая, как и всем остальным, — сказала бармен, отсчитывая сдачу, и Аманита сдержала «да пошла ты», уже готовое сорваться с языка.

Номи посмотрела на нее так, что Аманита шумно выдохнула, не желая портить вечер.

Они впервые выбрались куда-то после того случая с Райли и трех бессонных ночей, которые Номи провела безвылазно за компьютером, рассылая снимки Райли и Уилла в полицейские участки по всему миру и что-то бормоча себе под нос в процессе поиска машин и поездов, чтобы вытащить их.

— Вы только посмотрите! — сказала Аманита, делая свободной рукой жест, который привлек внимание бармена, стоявшей рядом женщины и большинства посетителей.

Номи кинула на нее косой взгляд и через секунду опустила кулак на стойку так громко, что бармен, собиравшаяся повернуться к двум студенческого возраста девушкам, остановилась и вновь посмотрела на них. Затем ее взгляд переместился на две двадцатки, зажатые в кулаке у Номи.

— Нам кувшин пива, — Номи указала на один из кранов, и Аманита с трудом ее узнала, столь жестким было выражение ее лица, — три кружки, а еще…

Номи произнесла слово на незнакомом Аманите языке, и бармен вернулась с темной бутылкой. Этикетка, кажется, была на немецком.

— Это что, пиво? — спросила Аманита.

Номи кинула быстрый взгляд на бутылку и нахмурила брови так же, как делала, натыкаясь на фаервол, через который пока не знала как перебраться. Затем она посмотрела в сторону, будто прислушиваясь к кому-то, кого здесь не было, и Аманита не могла не посмотреть туда же, словно на этот раз могла видеть ее собеседника.

У нее никогда бы не получилось, но оставить попытки было не в ее силах.

— Ну ладно, — сказала Номи, отвечая не Аманите.

— Позволь предположить, — Аманита пыталась говорить непринужденно, сгребая кружки со стойки и направляясь вместе с Номи к столу, где их ждали друзья. — Вольфганг.

— Он сказал, мне понравится, — Номи пожала плечами, умудрившись при этом не пролить пиво из кувшина.

— Правда что ли? Откуда ему знать? — не то чтобы Аманита была раздражена: глупо на такое злиться. Но почему-то это ее задело. Может, потому что она никогда не видела, чтобы Номи пила что-то кроме крепкого алкоголя, а тут какой-то немец, который даже ее не знает, говорит, что ей понравится.

Номи снова посмотрела в сторону.

— Он говорит, что знает.

Аманита просто кивнула и продолжила пробираться к их столику.

Сегодня они собирались провести вечер с друзьями, и она не из тех, кто устраивает скандалы на пустом месте. Но все равно.

Через мгновение она ощутила плечо Номи, коснувшееся ее собственного.

— Эй, что такое?

Аманита вздохнула, чувствуя, как не-злость моментально исчезла.

— Наверное, я просто ревную. Какой-то мужик на другой стороне планеты лучше меня знает, что тебе нравится.

Она заметила облегчение на лице Номи, прежде чем та разразилась смехом:

— Так мило. — Номи широко улыбнулась и приблизилась к ней, отведя руку с кувшином в сторону. — Странно, но мило.

— Ага, за это ты меня и любишь, — Аманита улыбнулась в ответ.

— Странное и милое мне правда нравится, — согласилась Номи, наклоняясь чтобы поцеловать ее медленно и нежно, и отстранилась лишь когда пиво начало проливаться. — Бля, — пробормотала она, делая шаг назад и тут же врезаясь в кого-то сзади. Номи засмеялась и вновь шагнула к Аманите.

— У тебя в голове еще семь человек, и ты все равно не способна делать две вещи разом, — ухмыльнулась та.

Номи отрицательно потрясла головой, когда они продолжили свой путь сквозь толпу:

— Сун взяла все под свой контроль, — кинула она через плечо, — в этом есть свои недостатки, однозначно.

— Пожалуйста, смотри куда идешь, — ответила со вздохом Аманита и, услышав хихиканье Номи, тут же разразилась смехом.

//

Когда они добрались до столика, Аманита передала дальше две кружки, наблюдая краешком глаза, как Номи попробовала пиво, затем кинула быстрый взгляд на пустое место в углу и разочек кивнула. Следующий глоток Номи сделала, улыбаясь.

//

В последнее время она каждый раз немного нервничала, когда они возвращались домой — вдруг их квартира опять перевернута кверху дном? — и задержала дыхание, когда они карабкались обратно по лестнице. Просто на всякий случай — если кто-нибудь за ними наблюдает.

Номи всегда звала ее посмотреть, как она влезает в какое-нибудь охранное агентство на другой стороне планеты и посылает им фальшивые отчеты о своем местонахождении, но это ничуть не уменьшало тянущее чувство тревоги Аманиты в ожидании открытия двери.

Особенно когда Номи так долго возилась с замком.

— Похоже, пиво оказалось крепче, чем я думала, — заплетающимся языком произнесла она, наконец-то засунув ключ. Аманита попыталась рассмеяться, но у нее вышел лишь какой-то странный полувздох, так что она просто прислонилась к Номи сзади и обхватила ее за талию.

Оставив ключи в замке, Номи прислонилась к двери и развернулась к Аманите лицом. Она обхватила плечи Аманиты и притянула к себе почти рефлекторно. Странное беспокойство испарилось буквально через мгновение.

Аманита ничего не ответила, просто уткнулась носом в шею и поцеловала, чувствуя кожей улыбку. Внутри стало так тепло из-за алкоголя и рук, обхвативших Аманиту, так что она не сразу ответила на вопрос Номи:

— С тобой все в порядке?

— Нитс? — спросила Номи, пытаясь отодвинуться назад и оглядеть Аманиту, что не совсем получилось из-за двери позади.

В волосах Номи отражался свет лампы над их головами, и Аманита протянула руку, засовывая за ухо выпавшую прядь. Номи такая красивая — почти обжигает глаза.

— Я тебя так люблю. Ты же знаешь?

— Похоже, не только я сегодня перебрала, — произнесла Номи, но ее широкая улыбка, словно говорящая, что Номи никогда не слышала ничего столь прекрасного в своей жизни, полностью испортила замысел сказать это самым обычным тоном.

— Зараза, — рассмеялась Аманита. Она попыталась было отстраниться, но Номи ее не отпустила. — Я тут вообще-то пыталась создать интимную атмосферу.

— Извини, — Номи пыталась перестать улыбаться, но безуспешно, и через некоторое время Аманита тоже сдалась и расхохоталась. Она толкнула дверь, и они обе буквально завалились в квартиру.

//

Только когда они оказались в постели, Номи прижалась к спине Аманиты и прошептала:

— Слушай, Нитс.

Она уже наполовину заснула: алкоголь в крови заставлял отключиться.

— Ага, — все же пробормотала Аманита, слегка повернув голову, чтобы Номи знала, что она слушает.

— Я тоже тебя очень люблю.

Голос Номи был немного взволнованным и чуточку дрожал. Аманита была достаточно трезва, чтобы понимать, к чему это может привести, поэтому она просто кивнула и провела пальцами по руке Номи под головой.

— Спи давай, ты пьяна, — мягко сказала она, ведя рукой дальше и переплетая пальцы с пальцами Номи.

Та тут же крепко схватила ее руку, словно никогда в жизни не собиралась отпускать. Но Аманита чувствовала шеей улыбку Номи и сама тихо ухмыльнулась в подушку, прежде чем провалиться в сон.

//

Она проснулась от какого-то пищащего звука, провела рукой по лицу и похлопала рядом по матрасу, нахмурившись от осознания, что Номи нет рядом.

— Черт, — она услышала бормотание Номи откуда-то с другой стороны комнаты. — Так мы разбудим Аманиту.

После некоторой паузы Номи произнесла: «У нее выходной».

Аманита понимала, что та разговаривает с кем-то из остальных.

Что в принципе было нормально. За исключением того, что она предпочитала спать голышом, а в их квартире была всего одна комната.

Аманита перекатилась по кровати, подняла с пола футболку и быстро ее натянула. Она поняла, что сделала это не зря, когда услышала часть разговора и осознала, с кем именно разговаривает Номи.

— Здесь говорится, что оно в основном используется в качестве антидепрессанта… и ты хочешь смешать его с… подожди, нет, оно до сих пор не получило одобрения от санитарного контроля.

Аманита ничуть не сомневалась, что Кала не захочет смотреть на ее грудь.

— Привет, — сказала она, поднимаясь и усаживаясь на край кровати, — что происходит?

— Привет, — улыбнулась Номи и кивком указала на пустоту напротив себя. — У Калы есть пара идей насчет того, что мы можем дать Уиллу, чтобы он оставался в сознании, и при этом сбить Уисперса с его следа.

— О, — Аманита снова протерла лицо рукой. Она ощутила разрастающуюся боль в висках и задумалась, похмелье это или что-то другое. — Привет, Кала, — добавила она, обращаясь к пустому пространству, и свесила ноги с кровати. — Гм, а она… Кала, тебе, наверное, не захочется смотреть, как я буду искать свои штаны.

Номи снова кинула взгляд в пустое пространство и расхохоталась. Аманита очень хотела, чтобы все оказалось шуткой.

— Все в порядке, — сказала ей Номи, и Аманита сделала глубокий вдох, прежде чем отбросить одеяло и пойти искать что-нибудь из одежды.

Одевшись, она добрела до дивана и села рядом с Номи, с противоположной стороны от того места, куда Номи продолжала смотреть. Аманита понятия не имела, что бы произошло, если бы она оказалась там, и не горела желанием это узнать.

Она спокойно принимала все это, но не собиралась делать вид, что оно не выглядит странным. Сесть на кого-то, кто то ли здесь, то ли нет — для этого ей не хватало воображения. Особенно прямо сейчас.

Номи тотчас же развернула экран, чтобы ей было видно, повернулась сама и неуклюже чмокнула Аманиту в губы.

— Привет, — улыбнулась Номи и вернулась к поискам базы данных, которую сейчас надо было взломать.

Аманита взяла Номи под руку и уткнулась лбом ей в плечо, поджав под себя ноги. Головная боль в ответ вспыхнула с новой силой. Аманита зажмурилась и вздохнула.

— На кухне лежит адвил, — произнесла Номи, не отрываясь от компьютера. — И Кала говорит, тебе надо пить побольше воды. — Аманита посмотрела на нее, и Номи рассмеялась. — Не нужно проникать в твою голову, чтобы знать, что у тебя похмелье. Помнишь тот день после концерта Тьюн-Ярдс*?

Аманита уткнулась в плечо еще сильнее, из-за чего голос прозвучал приглушенно:

— Пытаюсь забыть.

Номи рассмеялась и повернулась в другую сторону.

— Мы так нажрались накануне. Нитс все пыталась снова заснуть, чтобы избавиться от головной боли, так что мы валялись в постели аж до четырех дня.

— Прям до полусмерти, — согласилась Аманита, вспомнив, как плохо ей было. Тогда она сказала Номи, что никогда не будет больше пить, и продержалась целых четыре месяца.

— А потом мы решили, что уже в порядке и надо сходить за едой. Но не успели мы спуститься по лестнице из старой квартиры Нитс, как меня прямо там вывернуло наизнанку. Домовладелец был очень зол, помнишь? — она повернулась от того места, где сидела Кала, к Аманите. — Я помню, как ты наорала на него, защищая меня.

— Ага, мы тогда отмечали два года вместе. Когда он пригрозил выкинуть меня на улицу, ты предложила съехаться. — Она расхохоталась и прижалась сильнее. — Дорогая, так романтично.

Номи вновь переключила внимание на Калу и улыбнулась каким-то ее словам. Однако она не передала сообщение, и через какое-то время Аманита приподняла голову и посмотрела на нее выжидающие. Наконец, до Номи дошло.

— А, она сказала, нам очень повезло, что мы нашли друг друга. Она видит, как сильно мы любим друг друга.

— Ух ты, — Аманита перегнулась через Номи и посмотрела на пустое пространство по другую сторону от нее. — Спасибо. — Затем она вернулась в исходное положение и драматически прошептала, зная, что Кала ее слышит. — Мне она нравится, пусть почаще заглядывает.

Номи хихикнула, возвращаясь к клацанию по клавиатуре.

— Кала говорит, ты очень милая. — Быстро набрав какой-то текст и нажав ввод, Номи откинулась на спинку дивана с заложенными за головой руками в ожидании результатов поиска. — Нам надо вернуться к задаче, у Калы уже очень поздно.

— Не хотела отвлекать, — протянула Аманита, выгибая брови, и поднялась с дивана. Номи усмехнулась и закусила губу, наблюдая, как та пересекает комнату к тому месту, где они вчера сбросили верхнюю одежду.

— Я пошла за кофе. Еще возьму какой-нибудь выпечки, чтобы она впитала алкоголь.

Она зевнула, вернулась к Номи и запрокинула ее голову так, чтобы, перегнувшись, поцеловать. Номи притянула ее к себе для еще одного поцелуя. Аманита улыбнулась и не отстранялась чуть дольше, чем следовало.

Когда они отстранились друг от друга, Номи стрельнула глазами в сторону и попросила:

— Можешь купить мне травяной чай?

Аманита вновь ощутила укол чего-то, что чувствовала прошлым вечером, когда Вольфганг заказал Номи пиво, название которого она никогда бы не смогла произнести, но списала это на побочные эффекты головной боли.

— Конечно, — произнесла она, проверяя, остались ли у нее в кошельке наличные.

— Эй, — Номи перегнулась через спинку дивана и взяла ее за руку. — Будь осторожна, ладно?

Аманита подняла воротник пальто и потянулась за темными очками.

— Обожаю маскировку, — сказала она, пытаясь говорить непринужденно. Всяко лучше, чем размышлять, почему Номи смотрит на нее так серьезно.

— Я серьезно, Нитс, — Номи закусила губу, но все же умудрилась улыбнуться, хотя ее улыбка и не достигла глаз.

— Я быстро, — Аманита вытащила руку и направилась к двери.

//

Очередь за кофе оказалась длинной, и Аманита решила присесть за столик в углу. Отщипывая кусочки от огромной булочки с корицей, которую она купила, Аманита и не заметила, как оставила одни крошки и почти допила кофе.

Ей стало немного лучше, хотя некоторая часть ее все же хотела вместо этого остаться дома, прижавшись к боку Номи.

Ну, если честно, ей все время этого хотелось.

Боль в висках только усиливалась, когда Аманита подумала о попытках угнаться за беседой Номи и Калы, когда она могла слышать только Номи. Она застонала и прижала пальцы к голове, пытаясь избавиться от боли.

Аманита просидела там дольше, чем следовало, листая оставленные кем-то тематические журналы, словно их с Номи жизнь ничуть не изменилась, и ей больше нечего было делать.

Она пыталась не подпрыгивать каждый раз, когда открывалась дверь, но это не всегда получалось.

Не то чтобы она желала, чтобы ничего не было — честно говоря, по большей части она была рада, что Номи не приходится проходить сквозь это в одиночку — ей просто хотелось ощутить самой, каково Номи, когда семеро других людей появляются и исчезают из ее жизни, и почувствовать то, что она чувствует.

Она подумала, что иногда у нее получается. Например, когда Лито присутствовал на фестивале ЛГБТ-фильмов вместе с ними, и она видела его радость, отраженную на лице Номи. Или когда Кафеус ехал с ними на мотоцикле после, и Номи не могла удержаться от смеха, ощущая его удовольствие.

Но бывало и так, что она возвращалась домой и находила там всхлипывающую Номи с настолько грустными глазами, что Аманита пугалась до полусмерти, пока Номи не объясняла, что это Райли, испуганная, одинокая и нуждающаяся в том, чтобы хоть на секундочку кто-то побыл с ней. Тогда еще Аманита ничего не понимала.

Чем больше она об этом думала, тем сильнее болела голова. Наконец Аманита поднялась и встала в очередь за чаем для Номи, размышляя, будет ли Кала еще там, когда она вернется.

//

Ключ застрял в замке, и ей пришлось подергать его, чтобы заставить повернуться. «Кусок дерьма», — пробормотала она себе под нос, толкая дверь и заходя в квартиру.

Номи сидела за рабочим столом, подперев голову рукой, глаза ее были прикрыты. По экрану пробегали строчки вывода какой-то работающей программы.

При виде этой картины Аманита улыбнулась и закрыла за собой дверь. Не самая странная поза, в которой она находила заснувшую у компьютера Номи, но определенно одна из самых милых.

— Я принесла твой…

Она не закончила предложение, потому что Номи внезапно вскочила и подошла к ней настолько быстро, что Аманита не успела и моргнуть.

Дыхание Аманиты перехватило, когда она заметила пустое выражение лица Номи, прежде чем та схватила ее и развернула, заведя до боли руку за спину.

Это не Номи. На одну ужасающую секунду Аманита вспомнила лицо Нила Болгера, когда он засунул пистолет себе в рот, и мучительное беспокойство, которое она испытывала каждый раз, когда дверь кофейни открывалась, вернулось.

Она закричала и умудрилась выдавить:

— Пожалуйста, не надо.

Давление на руку внезапно исчезло, а Номи быстро сделала несколько шагов назад.

Аманита прижала руку к груди и отшатнулась назад, наступив в быстро увеличивающуюся лужу чая из откатившегося в сторону от места падения стаканчика.

— Извини, я не… — прозвучало с интонацией, не характерной для Номи, но уже она с выражением ужаса произнесла, — о боже, Нитс, — и тут же потянулась к Аманите, обхватывая лицо ладонями.

— Прости, прости, — говорила Номи снова и снова, покрывая поцелуями ее голову. — Я слегка задремала и, наверное, думала об Уисперсе. Так что когда Сун услышала звук открывающейся двери, она решила, что… — она слегка отстранилась и глянула в сторону, а потом куда более резко гаркнула, — Да, я ей передам.

— Что она сказала? — пробормотала Аманита, уткнувшись носом в шею Номи. Она пыталась успокоить бешено скачущее сердце, но у нее не получалось. Интересно, ощущала ли Номи при этом громкий стук на уровне груди?

По крайней мере, Номи хотя бы так ее чувствовала.

Аманита возненавидела эту мысль сразу же после ее появления, и глубоко вдохнула, чтобы успокоиться.

— Что она очень извиняется. Она никогда бы не сделала ничего подобного, если бы знала, что это ты, — быстро сказала Номи, слегка отстраняясь, чтобы на нее посмотреть. — Ты в порядке?

— Я пролила твой чай, — она попыталась уйти от ответа, но Номи даже не взглянула на лужу.

— Да хрен с ним, с чаем, Нитс.

— Я в норме, — произнесла Аманита, однако вздрогнула от боли, когда Номи нажала на плечо, которое Сун вывернула за спину, и попыталась не обращать внимания на выражение лица Номи.

— Неправда, — нахмурилась та, исполненная чувства вины. — Ничего здесь не в порядке.

Не зная, что делать, Аманита просто выскользнула из рук Номи, дарующих ощущение безопасности.

Она подумала, что можно было бы поднять стаканчик, но сейчас там уже ничего не осталось. В конце концов Аманита просто направилась в сторону кровати, сбрасывая пальто и кидая его через плечо на диван.

— Полагаю, мне нужно немного полежать.

Ей было видно, что Номи обхватила себя руками и переминалась с ноги на ногу.

— Составить тебе компанию?

На какое-то ужасное мгновение Аманита не была уверена, что ответить, но лицо Номи отражало боль в груди. Поэтому Аманита протянула к ней руки и сказала:

— Иди сюда, милая.

После этих слов она хотела лишь ощутить Номи рядом и отложить все остальное на потом. Номи с благодарностью упала в объятья. Аманита обхватила и крепко обняла одной рукой, погрузив пальцы второй в волосы Номи и утыкаясь ей в плечо.

— Мне нравится, что ты такая высокая, — произнесла она дрожащим голосом, потому что чувствовала в этом потребность, и тут же ощутила, как Номи почти засмеялась.

— Боже, Нитс, — голос Номи был ничуть не тверже. Номи притянула Аманиту к себе, прижалась к ее лбу своим и закрыла глаза, словно не могла смотреть в ее, произнося остаток фразы. — Хотела бы я, чтобы ты была в моей голове, а не они.

Хотя она сама думала о том же самом, слышать эти слова из уст Номи было очень больно.

Аманите совсем не хотелось быть причиной того, что Номи желает быть кем-то другим после того, как Номи рассказала ей о своем детстве. Она не желала Номи снова проходить через это.

— Зато я могу быть в других местах, — мягко произнесла Аманита, кладя руку на сердце Номи. Далеко не самая большая пошлость, которую она ей когда-либо говорила с прицелом на большее. Никто из них не продолжил двусмысленность, и это показывало, насколько серьезно они обе все воспринимали. — А если бы ты услышала все мои сумасшедшие мысли, то лишилась бы удовольствия общения со мной.

Номи кивнула, улыбнувшись сквозь слезы, показавшиеся в уголках глаз:

— Очевидный недостаток, — согласилась она.

Аманита стерла большими пальцами влажные дорожки со щек Номи. Аманита терпеть не могла, когда их размолвки заканчивались на мокром месте.

— Даже не думай меняться ради меня. Пожалуйста, — сказала она, проводя пальцами по подбородку Номи. Дождавшись ответного кивка, она нежно ее поцеловала и почувствовала, что Номи расслабилась. — Ладно?

— Ладно, — пробормотала Номи.

— Хорошо, — Аманита поцеловала ее еще раз, затем отстранилась, потянулась к скомканному одеялу, которое она оставила утром, и отодвинула его в сторону. — А теперь давай забирайся в постель, и мы будем делать то, что положено, когда у тебя похмелье: валяться и смотреть Нетфликс.

— Ладно, — повторила Номи, и грусть частично исчезла из ее глаз.

//

Они смотрели какой-то документальный фильм, который гораздо больше нравился Номи. Аманита дремала на ее плече, а ноги их были переплетены. Аманита впервые за долгое время почувствовала себя в безопасности и заснула, чувствуя знакомый запах ее шампуня, укутывающий ее словно теплое одеяло.

Номи разбудила ее легким толчком локтем, держа в руках обезболивающее и стакан воды. На экране вовсю шли титры. Аманита заворчала, но выпила таблетку. Номи в этот момент наблюдала за ней, пытаясь подавить улыбку.

Головная боль почти прошла, сменившись глухим гулом, так что когда Номи решила ее поцеловать и закрыла своими волосами, словно щитом, Аманита выгнула спину и проникла языком в рот Номи, одновременно с помощью рук притягивая ее ближе.

Аманита вздрогнула, услышав удовлетворенный звук из глубины ее горла и с помощью собственного веса перевернула ее на спину, оказавшись сверху и упираясь коленям в матрас по обе стороны бедер Номи.

Номи подняла руку, и Аманита потянулась к ней своей, переплетая пальцы. Встретившись взглядом с Номи, она поняла, что прямо сейчас ей не нужно быть в голове той, чтобы понять, что она чувствует.

Никогда не было нужно.

— Иди ко мне, — пробормотала Номи через мгновение, и приподнялась для поцелуя.

Они целовались довольно лениво — слишком сильным было похмелье для всепоглощающей страсти. Пальцы танцевали вокруг мест, до которых дотрагивались тысячу раз. Номи укусила ее за нижнюю губу.

Почувствовав в очередном поцелуе ее смех, Аманита вцепилась в одежду Номи. Ей не хотелось надолго отрываться от Номи, чтобы стащить футболку через голову, так что Аманита просунула под нее руку, дотронулась большим пальцем до соска и улыбнулась, когда Номи застонала.

Она знала тело Номи так же хорошо, как свое собственное, абсолютно точно понимала, где нужно дотрагиваться и какой будет реакция. Все просто и знакомо, она передает все вздохи и бормочет без умолку в своем мозгу с остальными, довольно вздыхая при мысли, что только она может их слышать.

Номи выдерживала время. Пальцы едва касались тех мест, где Аманита их ожидала, и Номи криво улыбалась, когда она всхлипывала в ответ.

— Я хочу медленно, — прошептала Номи ей на ухо, оставив дорожку из поцелуев на ее шее. Аманита вздрогнула, когда Номи прикусила мочку уха, а потом снова поцеловала в губы.

Она никогда не была терпеливой, но сейчас, поджав пальцы ног, как могла старалась удержаться от того, чтобы вытащить бутылку с любрикантом из тумбочки и засунуть руку в спортивные штаны Номи.

Та отстранилась и посмотрела на нее, и Аманита не смогла удержаться и положила руку на ее тазовую кость, мягко касаясь кожи. Почти, но не совсем там, где ей хотелось быть. Номи смотрела ей в глаза и не отводила взгляда, словно сейчас этого было достаточно.

— Я хочу тебя, — шепотом сказала Аманита, убирая волосы с лица Номи.

— Я тоже, — прошептала Номи. Аманита приподнялась и потянулась к ящику прикроватной тумбочки.

Они так и не оторвались друг от друга, чтобы снять одежду, так что Аманита медленно просунула руку под пояс ее штанов, в то время как пальцы Номи играли с пуговицей на ее джинсах.

На следующий поцелуй Номи ответила глубоким вздохом, потому что Аманита дотронулась до нее там внизу. Почти сразу же Номи переместила руку во влагу между ногами Аманиты и начала движения, все еще медленно, но с нажимом. Именно так, как нравилось Аманите.

Боже, как она любила, когда Номи ее так трахала.

Они лежали настолько близко, что каждый раз, когда Аманита шевелила рукой, это вынуждало Номи двигаться в такт. Они медленно нашли ритм, обмениваясь влажными жадными поцелуями. Номи вцепилась пальцами свободной руки ей в спину, удерживая их вместе.

Она ощущала все и сразу: то, как Номи дотрагивалась до нее, и то, как она сама трогала Номи, отдавала и получала, и ее удовольствие отражалось в глазах Номи. Весь мир Аманиты сузился до медленного движения их пальцев, и она ощущала, как напряжение возрастает внутри, где-то в глубине живота.

Даже попади она внутрь головы Номи, лучше, чем сейчас все равно не могло было быть.

Аманиту смутило то, как сильно возбудила ее эта мысль. Аманита снова повернула голову к Номи для поцелуя и ворвалась в ее рот языком. Номи застонала под ней.

Громкие звуки нарушали безмолвие квартиры. Горячее дыхание Номи касалось рта Аманиты. Она закусила губу и прижалась губами к шее Номи, засасывая кожу и вдыхая синхронно с движениями их бедер.

Ей хотелось большего, хотелось чувствовать Номи всеми доступными ей способами, и она просунула руку дальше, пока не смогла медленно вставить сначала один, а затем и два пальца внутрь нее. Номи дрожала, закатив глаза.

— Ебать, Нитс, — хрипло выдавила она, и это вызвало у Аманиты широкую улыбку, скрытую в последовавшем за этим поцелуе.

Ей нравилось видеть Номи такой расслабленной и близкой к оргазму. Аманита знала это, потому что движения руки Номи потеряли четкость, пальцы двигались вокруг клитора Аманиты неравномерно.

Ее привело в замешательство то, как близка оказалась она сама.

Аманита шевельнула бедрами. Номи смотрела ей в глаза, в то время как ее свободная рука обхватила Аманиту сзади, чтобы помочь удержать равновесие. Она всхлипнула, когда Номи сильнее нажала на ее клитор и тут же отпустила, позволяя ее бедрам двигаться в нужном ритме. Все это возбуждало намного сильнее, чем следовало: каждое движение ее таза вызывало наслаждение и помогало глубже засовывать пальцы внутрь Номи. Аманита осознавала, что все ее эмоции написаны на лице, и когда Номи поймала ее взгляд и уголок ее рта приподнялся, Аманита не смогла удержаться от широкой улыбки.

— Тебе хорошо? — спросила Номи, глаза ее потемнели от страсти. Аманита едва умудрилась выдавить утвердительный всхлип, прежде чем снова начала двигать бедрами и своей рукой чуточку побыстрее, пока Номи не обвила ногой Аманиту для более тесного контакта.

Когда пальцы Аманиты скользнули еще глубже, обе они синхронно застонали.

Она не думала, что долго продержится, но не то чтобы это имело какое-то значение. Наклонившись, она прижалась лбом ко лбу Номи, продолжая вбиваться в нее, а ритм движения ее собственных бедер становился все более неравномерным.

Она прекрасно знала, что их связь совсем не такая же, какую Номи разделяла с остальными. Но когда Номи кончила, Аманита готова была поклясться, что тоже ощутила ее оргазм, и лишь одно движение отделяло ее от ее собственного. В попытке заглушить крики Аманита уперлась в плечо Номи.

Обе тяжело дышали. Аманита несколько раз лениво двинула бедрами, пока Номи не рассмеялась и не схватила за руку, заставляя остановиться.

Аманита медленно вытащила пальцы, покусывая губу так, что это вызвало у Номи дрожь.

— Чересчур, — вздохнула Номи, — тебя чересчур много.

— Ага, — согласилась Аманита, проводя пальцами по ее щеке. — Уж я-то знаю, каково тебе.

Номи пристально на нее посмотрела, и что-то нежное промелькнуло в ее глазах. Затем она приподнялась на локтях и поцеловала Аманиту страстно и настойчиво, словно не зная, как выразить словами то, что она хотела и должна была сказать.

Аманита не нуждалась в этих ее словах ни сейчас, ни ранее, но все равно произнесла “я тоже тебя люблю”, когда они отстранились друг от друга, и затем наблюдала уголком глаза, как на лице Номи расцветает счастливая улыбка. Та самая, которая появлялась, когда она думала о чем-то слишком хорошем, чтобы быть реальным.

Ее самая любимая улыбка.

— Видишь, наша ментальная связь однозначно работает, — сказала Аманита с широкой улыбкой и чмокнула Номи в подбородок. — Не думай, что только у тебя тут сверхъестественные способности.

— Ни на минуту, — нежно ответила та, глядя в глаза и снова ее целуя.

**Author's Note:**

> * [Tune-Yards](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tune-Yards) — известная американская исполнительница


End file.
